Our New Lives
by Pine tree 448
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Severus tells Voldemort that Harry is a horcrux in order to save the boy's life. Little does he know that Voldemort will kidnap Harry and give him to the Malfoys in order to protect him. How will Harry and the Malfoys react to this change at the hight of their miseries?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know how long its been but when I wake up it is cold and dark. The last thing I remember is running into the forest when the DeathEaters attacked a few days after Dumbledore's death. I was told to run, not to be brave and fight, but just run. Something must have happened while I was in the forest. I can't remember what it was but whatever happened It resulted in me being placed here,wherever that may be. When I look around I see some blankets and a bowl on the other side of the room. My body rejoices when It sees the bowl filled with food. It tastes like leftovers, but quality leftovers, better than most if the meals the Dursleys ever gave me. Within the minute the food is gone and now that I think about it, I should have rationed it. Damn it, way to go Harry. I make my way to the wall and search for a door. As i suspected, when i get to a barred door i find it is locked. I will find a way out of here, I'm a gryffindor, we don't give up that easily. I will have to wait until I can see though. I know if I kept trying in the dark it would do more harm than good. I turn back around a feel along the ground finding the blanket and curling in a ball, searching for the smallest sign of warmth.

I wake to the sound of a metal door opening. Lights shoot on, making me cringe with blindness. When I finally can open my eyes the first thing a see is Voldemort, looking down at me, just as menacing as ever.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasant surprise," he says, sending a chill down my spine.

This can't be happening. I'm going to die here and I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. I wonder if Ron and Hermione will ever hear about this. Will they ever know how I died? I back up as far as I can before I hit a wall, he chuckles at the attempt.

"Oh Potter, trying to get away again are we?"

Even if I could form words I wouldn't say them out loud. I can't give him that sort of satisfaction.

"This must be difficult for you to understand so I am going to give you a simple explanation of what your life is going to be like from now on."

He pauses with a thin lipped smile, taking in the scene before him.

"As you know, Albus Dumbledore is dead. You probably suspected that I would kill you at first chance, if so you are wrong. I have come across a fair piece of information and it just so happens I cannot kill you. To kill you would not benefit myself at all. I have decided to station you here in Malfoy Manor. It is a secure place and the Malfoy family needs to do something useful. You are now a slave to the DeathEaters and the Malfoys in peticular. You must stay here at all times. You need to be kept safe and away from any Dumbledore supporters who may try to take you back. This is your new life now and I suggest you except it. You are no longer a student, or a free man. You are a slave, a pet, quite like my Nagini.

As you can probably guess, my followers are experts in the field of punishment. If you are a disobedient pet they will have no problem showing their talents, you have been warned."

He begins to turn around but then turns back to me with a slight smirk.

"Silly me, I almost forgot."

As I try to comprehend everything that is going on, two hands reach down to me, coiling around my neck. I try to hit and kick him but his hands to not waver. When he releases me I move my hands up to sooth my neck only to find something on it. It feels like leather but there is something metal on there too. This I don't understand at all, it's almost like a dog collar but he can't honestly think I would wear one of those.

I guess he does because he has left the room without another word and has left the door wide open. At this I don't think, I run. While running up the stone stairs I can hear and feel the cold metal charm hitting against my neck. I run past someone but I don't look back to check who. I don't know anything about this place but soon enough I find the front door and run outside. I can't believe the great Lord Voldemort could be so naive as to leave the door open.

The nice refreshing grass makes me run faster towards my freedom. I jump off the grass and start running along the driveway. I've never seen a driveway this long but the gate is in sight. I'm almost... 'SMACK'. I feel like I hit a brick wall but there was nothing in front of me except the air between the gate. I quickly pick myself up and run along the border of the yard, looking for a way out. After what seems like a long time of searching I sit down on the grass, exhausted. Now i understand why Voldemort left the door open.

Please review, I need to know how it's going. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Potter, come inside, it's getting late," a woman's voice calls from closer to the house. I now notice how dark it is getting but on principle , I don't want to obey. I decide to just sit on the ground until someone comes to get me, I am not going back into that house without a fight.

After at least a half hour I begin to wonder what is taking so long. I had expected some DeathEater to come out and threaten me by now but no one has come. Finally I see someone walking towards me from the house. I ready myself for a fight, only to find that it is Malfoy's mum. I recognize her but she looks a lot worse than the last time I saw her.

"If you are not going to come inside at least take a blanket. The last thing I need is for you to get sick," she says, handing me a clean blanket.

"If it concerns you, Lucius still isn't here and Draco doesn't leave his room very much anymore. Eventually you may wish to come inside for meals and a bed, that is, unless you have decided to sleep on my front lawn for the rest of your life. The choice is yours," she says before walking back to the house.

"Wait,!" I call, picking up the blanket and running after her. She is about to shut the front door when I stop it from closing, panting, "I think I've reconsidered."

She gives me a small, half smile that is almost comforting.

"This way"

I thought that I would be lead back to the cellar and that the comment about the meals and bed was all a lie, I was wrong. We went down a different set of stairs leading to a small wing where a four other people and some beds were.

When she cleared her throat the people in the room turned to look at her, giving her their undivided attention.

"This is Harry, he will be staying here with you so I expect you to respect him and teach him the house rules," calling out to them.

"If you need anything, anyone of them will help you," she said in a lower voice meant only for me to hear. After that she left, leaving me with these complete strangers.

There seemed to be three boys, one in a cage and one girl.

One of the boys stepped forward with his hand out in greeting.

"Hello Harry, I'm Aven, this is Demetri," gesturing to the other boy, "this is Maya," gesturing to the girl, "and over there in the cage is Samson."

"Why is he in a cage?"

"He is a werewolf, he has to stay in there at night. Even though Master Draco hasn't been down here to see him lately, he is still the young master's pet."

"So none of you are werewolves?"

"No,no, just common slaves. It's quiet rare to have a newcomer. All of us have been here practically since birth."

"Yeah well I wasn't really expecting this either."

"Either way, you're here now. Your bed can be the one against the wall over there," Avan said, pointing to the far corner.

I walked over to the bed with my blanket and tried to make myself comfortable. I should probably get to know a little more about my new room mates.

"So, what do you all do here?"

"Maya is the maid, Demetri is the chief, and If our Master wasn't in prison, I would be upstairs working as his assistant. We all work together to get our work done, which is why we should probably get some sleep, the alarm goes off at five for breakfast."

"Why do you eat so early,?" He laughs at this.

"We don't eat at five, we wake up to make the Mistress' and Young Master's food at five. They eat at seven and we get the leftovers when they are done."

This sounds dreadful, but his plan sounds set in stone so I don't argue. By this point everyone is in their bed and ready for sleep.

"There is a spare pair of pajamas in the closet if you want them."

I graciously take the offer before making my way back to my bed, silently hoping that I won't have to come in contact with Draco tomorrow.

Please review, it is greatly appreciated . Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Someone's hand taps me on the shoulder in the morning to wake me up. When I open my eyes I can see that everyone else is already awake, getting dressed, and walking to the kitchen for breakfast.

I slowly crawl out of bed and find a card with my name on in with a stack of black clothes underneath. I look through all the clothes until I find an outfit with the word, 'work' labeled on the tag. I am about to put them on but stop when i see an embroidered green dark mark on the black work shirt. There is no way in hell I am sinking to that level. Would anyone notice if I just walked around in my pajamas,? Probably so. Considering I don't know how these people would react to that sign of rebellion, I decide not to. I just turn the top inside out so the mark doesn't show and walk out the door to search for the kitchen. I follow the smell of bacon to a room up the stairs, to the right, and three doors down. I see that the three other workers have already cooked the bacon and are about to start making the eggs and toast. Luckily, my aunt and uncle made me cook their food, so at least I can help here.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Aven teases with unnecessary morning pep.

"Morning," I mutter, walking over to the stove.

"You can help prepare the platters," Maya says, gesturing to the large plates on the counter. "Make sure it's presentable."

When the food is done, it is given to me to arrange on the plate and I do my best to make it 'presentable.'

They all are wearing the same outfit as me except for Maya who is wearing a black skirt instead of pants. They must be so used to the uniform that the smallest sign of change stands out to them.

"What's wrong with your shirt,?" Demetri asks in a curious way.

"I didn't like it the way it was so I had to change it."

They all look shocked at this statement.

"You can't do that Harry, it's standard uniform, we all have to wear them," said Maya. Her voice shook as if she was afraid.

" I think their bacon will taste the same whether I wear a skull on my chest or not. I don't feel the need to change."

After this all their facial expressions remind me of the ones the house elves wore at Hogwarts. A look of fear and confusion, like the didn't know what to say next. Finally Aven speaks up.

"You will have to learn someway, I just hope the masters show you mercy."

A bell like sound coming from a distance breaks the silence.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Serve the masters their breakfast. Don't worry though, it will be fine."

The way he said 'it will be fine' didn't sound very convincing at all.

I follow them as they walk to where the bell was coming from. When they push open the door the first thing I see is Draco sitting at the table

and I instantly back away.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I can't go in there while Draco is there, it's too humiliating."

"You have to Harry, otherwise the masters will be upset with you."

I honestly don't care what the Malfoys think of me, but I have no use to the Order of the Phoenix if I'm dead. When I nod in acceptance I am given a tray and ushered out the door.

Draco and Narcissa sit at the table in silence as they wait for their food. Draco doesn't seem to care about the food, when i walk through the door his eyes are only on me. I cant believe that he looks surprised to see me, as if he didn't know this was going to happen. Narcissa murmurs thanks when we place the food on the table and the others bow in reply. I will do no such thing. I may be a prisoner here but I will not bow down to them.

We leave the room and only return later to clean the table. Even though I haven't seen him since breakfast, I can still feel Draco's eyes piercing into me.

The rest of the day Aven and Demetri teach me the rules of the house and what jobs I will be doing while here. When it's time for dinner, I make may way to the kitchen to help but I'm stopped by Maya before I can get there.

"Harry, Mistress requests your presence immediately. She wants you to meet her in the dungeon."

I'd be lying if I said that this didn't scare me a little. When she leaves I walk down to the dungeon that I first woke up in. I can tell that it is a lot brighter than it was before because i can actually see her at the bottom of the steps.

"Harry, come down here."

I walk down the stairs and stop when I am standing in front of her.

"The Dark Lord will be having a meeting here with his followers tomorrow and I would suggest that you do not misbehave. As difficult as it will be for you, it is in your best interests if you are respectful to him. He just needs you alive and within his reach, that does not mean he will not punish you if you are disobedient."

I am about to respond to this outrageous idea but she stops me before I can.

"This mornings behavior is not acceptable in this home. Tomorrow you will wear your uniform properly and you will always bow to those above you. With the Dark Lord's meeting tomorrow I suspect that he will free all of his follows that are imprisoned, hopefully that includes my husband. You will treat him with respect as well. He has gone through enough these past few months without having to worry about a troublesome boy as well."

Great, that's all I need is that rich prat ordering me around. He'll be sure to make my life a living hell.

"You will stay down here in the dungeons tonight without supper. I mean you no harm but I can't have you being blatantly rebellious. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I hope you will learn from this."

It must be a trick of the light because she looks truly sorry. I don't trust it.

"Someone will come for you in the morning," she says before walking up the stairs and closing the door. I can tell i have a very cold and dark night ahead of me.

Please review, it's greatly appreciated.

thank you to those of you who have reviewed, It really helped me write.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to the sound of the door opening and back up immediately. I am expecting Voldemort or Narcissa Malfoy but I'm surprised to see Draco walking down the stairs towards me. He sits on the bottom step of the stairs and looks at me, as if I would be the one to start the conversation. When he speaks his voice breaks and physically he has looked better.

"Father came home"

"Great, thanks for letting me know," he can tell I'm being sarcastic but continues anyway.

"He doesn't look too good," he seems very upset by this. Did he think that his father would be squeaky clean after being in Azkaban for all those months?

"He and Mother went upstairs, they haven't come down for a while. I don't want to think about what they're doing." The look on his face doesn't help his appearance at all.

This is something I don't want to dwell on for too long either.

"Do you want to go upstairs? You can't possibly tell me you aren't hungry."

I would never admit it but he's right. I decide not to reply and just walk upstairs, lions don't submit to snakes.

I walk up the stairs with Draco right behind me into the blinding light above. He takes the lead and I follow him into the dining room. He takes a seat at the far end of the table and I wait, not knowing what to do next.

"Well,?" He questions in a way that makes me feel ignorant.

"Sit down Potter," he commands but this makes me more confused.

"Aren't I supposed to be making you dinner?" This comes out in a rougher tone than intended.

"I think for this one time I can make an exception."

I choose the farthest possible seat from him just to make him upset.

"I know you aren't used to civilized company but in most cases the guest would want to sit close to the host."

"I saw what you were planning to do on the astronomy tower, you consider that civilized,?" I snap at him with all the anger that has been kept inside me these past couple weeks. After that he falls further back into his chair and goes silent.

After a few moments he picks up the dinner bell and summons food. Demetri comes into the room, gives me a disapproving look and then turns his attention back to Draco. I feel sort of embarrassed that he heard my outburst, I didn't think about what anyone else would think.

"What would you like this evening young master?"

"Dinner, you choose, I'm not picky."

He bows and leaves us. What seems like an eternity later, he returns and serves us chicken wings and applesauce with a glass of water on the side.

"Thank you Demetri," Draco says just as he is about to leave the room. I've never seen Draco in his home setting and I must say, its strange.

"I'm sorry," the words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

"What,?" he replies. I don't think he believes what I said either.

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating it."

"Just don't mention anything about Dumbledore or the Dark Lord around here. They're kind of edgy topics that will get you into trouble, especially now."

"Your mother mentioned a meeting, are you going to it?"

At this he completely pales but nods

"I have to," he voice in barely above a whisper.

"What do you think it will be about?"

"I don't know, but if I did I couldn't tell you anyway, It would get my family killed."

"But if you could guess..."

"No! I don't know what it will be about but since it will be the first time I've seen the Dark Lord since the mission I will probably be punished before or after it, I don't want to talk about it." His voice cracked a few times and now he's all worked up, I know when it's time to back down.

We take a few minutes where there is no sound except for Draco's deep breathing. By now our meals are done and he has rung for Demetri to pick up the dishes. I got another look, from Demetri which means he must have heard Draco's outburst as well. After a few more moment s of silence, Draco breaks it.

"Your going to have to behave tonight at the meeting."

"Ok"

"No, I mean it. You have to act like the slave you are otherwise you, my parents, and I will all get punished.

"Alright Draco."

He doesn't seem very convinced but he takes my word. He then stands and leads me back to the slave quarters. All the servants bow when he enters but he does nothing in return, he simply walks back to the door ready to leave. As I turn around I hear a quiet, "please be good Harry," before the door completely shuts.

Reviews and ideas for the story are always welcome and greatly appreciated. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on in the evening I hear people walking around upstairs and my curiosity gets the best of me. While everyone else is preparing the drinks for the meeting I sneak up the stairs to take a peak at the people above. From where I am sitting I can only the Malfoys by the front door, whispering nervously to themselves. Aven is standing in the corner ready to take coats.

Draco was right about one thing though, Lucius looks terrible. I've never seen him look so tired and weak. Even from this far way I can see bags under his eyes and the grayish tone of his skin.

I try to hear what they are saying but I am too far away. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and they all stop speaking, but stand in fear. Narcissa gives Lucius a kiss on the check before he opens the door for the guests. With in the next couple minutes many people come walking through the doors and walk into the dinning room. There are a few new faces to me but I have seen many of them before. I see the two Carrows from the astronomy tower the night of Dumbledore's death, Dolohov and Rowle from local wanted posters, who I think are Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr., and lastly Bellatrix.

If I had my wand I'd shoot her right then, just seeing her makes my blood boil. I need to avenge Sirius.

Just as the Malfoys are leaving to escort the last of their guests into the meeting I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

"What are you doing up here Harry,? " Maya questions nervously.

"I was just curious as to who was coming."

"Well the masters would say that it's none of business. I came to find you,it's time to serve the drinks."

This might just be the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I've lived with the Dursleys.

"Of course, I'm coming."

Demetri has the drinks ready by the door when we find him.

"Ready,?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Just remember to be respectful and don't speak unless your spoken to first, you wouldn't want to embarrass the masters."

"That would be a shame," I mutter but I'm not sure if he heard me or not.

He quietly knocks on the dinning room door before walking in with drinks. Maya follows him and I sheepishly follow her with my eyes on the ground, I don't want to look at any of them. I just take drinks and give them to the closest person without noise or eye contact. Before I realize it Demetri and Maya have left the room, leaving me alone in a room full of DeathEaters.

"Ahh, Harry, what a pleasant surprise."

I don't even need to turn around to know who that is. Voldemort will now take this opportunity to humiliate me further.

"Harry, what do you have to say, I, sure we all want to know."

I will not speak on mere principle. Moments pass in silence before pain of the cruciatus goes rushing through my body sending me to the floor. After an eternity the pain stops and I can hear a roar of laughter in the background, Bellatrix's being the loudest.

"You like that Potter,?" Bellatrix cackles

I am about to stand when I hear something that catches my interest. I hear a door opening and then Voldemort's voice again.

"Ahh Severus, I was beginning to worry you had lost your way. Come, we've saved you a seat."

That's it, I stand and look around the table until I see Snape.

"Of course I have something to say! Dumbledore trusted you, you sick, cowardly bastard and now your at a meeting with the people you swore to destroy. The dirt under my shoes has more decency than you!"

I turn away from Snape and turn to the Malfoys on my left.

"All of you have hated me since the first time you saw me, If I had had any common sense I would have killed you in your sleep the first night I was brought here! It would have been better for the world and its not like anyone would miss any of you anyways!"

Bellatrix's turn,

"I hate you! Everything about you! You dont deserve life! Your a waste of space and oxygen! Your a monster that deserves to rot in hell and I would send you there right now if I could!"

I have more to say but I'm loosing my breath.

"You! I don't know you but I hate you to,!" I scream at the deatheater to my right.

By this point I'm out of breath and If I look at Bellatrix one more time i'll burst into tears.

"I hope you all enjoyed hearing what was on my mind," I tell Voldemort, giving him a mocking bow before I excuse myself from the meeting.

please review, it helps me write more. Thanks your reading


	6. Chapter 6

Did that just happen? Did I really just yell at a bunch of DeathEaters? I think I did. That was probably not the smartest thing to do in a situation like mine. What will happen now? They can't kill me and can't just let me go so will I just be tortured for the rest of my days?

I walk down stairs in search for someone to talk to but on the way I find a small stick lying on the ground. One of the death eaters must have dropped it on the way into the meeting. I look around to make sure I don't get caught before I stow it in the folds of my uniform before walking down the stairs. When I walk into the room they are all there and looking right at me.

"Why did you do that,?" Asks Maya in a hurt voice.

"I don't know what came over me but they did deserved to hear what I had to say."

"No they don't Harry. They feed you every day and keep a roof over your head, they don't reserve to be disrespected like that."

"They have made my life a living hell since I was brought to this world, they deserve every bit of it," my voice is getting louder and harsher with every word.

Maya doesn't seem to want to fight and just turns away from me going back to the clothes she was folding before I walked in. I take a deep breath and continue, being careful to keep my voice calm.

"What do you think will happen to me?" Maya is done with me but Aven responds.

"I'm not sure Harry"

"Have you ever been punished by them before?"

"Yes, and I admit that I was out of line every time."

I want to ask what he did wrong but since it may be a sensitive topic I decide not to.

"What did they do to you?"

"Usually just a few lashes, I deserved more than that."

I cringe at the thought if it. I wonder who would be the one to punish me, with my luck it would be Bellatrix. I can hear that the meeting is over and everyone is leaving the house. Aven walks upstairs and I decide to follow him, hoping to avoid the awkward silences that would follow if I were to stay.

Aven walks faster than I do but I follow him all the way to the drawing room where he kneels beside a very worn down Lucius Malfoy who is currently laying on one of the sofas. This makes me wonder if there is a different side to the elder Malfoy. How could Dobby be so terrified, silently craving his freedom and yet Aven remains unquestionably loyal to them?

Lucius strokes Aven's hair in the way someone would pet a dog and it doesn't seem to be strange to him. When Lucius begins to speak, Aven holds his head up making sure to listen to every word. Since his words are barely audible I assume that Lucius is taking about the meeting and I inch closer to see if I can catch anything they are saying. All I can catch are the words, 'Dumbledore,' 'Ministry,' and 'Potter.' Are they talking about my punishment?

I dwell on this for longer than I thought. When I look up Lucius is already standing up, stretching as he allows Aven to stand. "I'll go talk to him now. Don't worry, this will all be sorted out soon enough," he says to Aven, ruffling his hair once more before leaving the room, heading to the slave quarters.

He's coming for me and no matter how ungryffindor like it may be, I'm not ready for what he will do to me. I race to the kitchens, find a box and fill it with as much food as it can carry before I sneak back upstairs and scurry out the front door. When I reach the end of he driveway i take out the DeathEaters wand and fire it at the invisible barrier that had found earlier. After a few times I shatter it enough for me to jump through. I glance back to get one more look at Malfoy Manor before running down the country side to the unknown lands before me.

Please rate and review if you want me to continue.


End file.
